Yugioh vs Pokemon
by Yuuka Yagami
Summary: Everyone says stuff like "Yugioh sucks" or "Yugioh copied Pokemon just like Digimon did". Well - THEY'RE WRONG! Yugioh rules and will rule forever! See what happens when Ash tries to catch a Kuriboh and kills Yugi instead!


Yuka: Ok people, listen up. This is another one of my jackass rants (cause I'm on a sugar high right now XD). (warning: tons of swears and Anzu bashing [*I'm using the Japanese names*]) coming up soon in a couple weeks: part two of this rant, AND "It's hunting season! Anzu's going DOWN!" R/R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Pokémon narrator: Another day in our heroes journey has just begun! Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu are once again travelling through the world of Jhoto, finding new cities and earning new badges. Today they are walking down a small path towards the nearest town.  
  
  
  
random guy in the audience: *shouts* what city are they going to?  
  
  
  
Pokémon narrator: ^^; uh...they're... *director runs up to him and whispers something in his ear* O.O WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!  
  
  
  
director: *shrugs*  
  
  
  
audience: O_o;  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
ash: *points down one street in the city they're in* come on guys, this way!  
  
  
  
misty: *points in the other direction* no you idiot! this way!  
  
  
  
ash: *turns to her angrily* I'm telling you this way! better listen to my directions! I'm the only smart one here!  
  
  
  
misty: smart?! ha! as if! thanks to YOU were totally lost! *hits him upside the head*  
  
  
  
ash: X_X *hits her back* no were not lost!  
  
  
  
misty: yes we are! *punches him in the eye*  
  
  
  
ash: @_X are not! *stomp on her foot*  
  
misty: ooooooouuuuuuch!!!!!! Are to! *they get into a fight and keep hitting each other*  
  
  
  
Pikachu: O_o; pika?  
  
Brock: sweet! another bitch fight! *ash and misty stop and look at him* ^_^; uh, *coughs* I mean - technically we aren't lost. *points at a large sign above their heads* were in domino city, and its rumored to be home of the 'king of games'.  
  
  
  
ash: #_$ domino city? what is this place? the town that invented dominos pizza?  
  
  
  
misty: forget about that! if there's a so-called person as the 'king of games', maybe he could help us find the nearest gym. or better yet, the king of games could be a gym leader and give ash his next badge!  
  
  
  
ash: and what kind of a badge would I get? one shaped like a domino piece? everyone: *anime fall*  
  
  
  
Brock: lets just walk around and find the king of games and his gym.  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Yugi: *flips over a card and a mirror like object appears on the dueling field* you're blue eye's assault just sprung my trap! and its one of my favorites too, mirror force!  
  
  
  
Kaiba: *watches his ultimate dragon's attack repel and come back* nooooooooo!!!!!! *dragon gets hit and blows up, Kaiba's life points drop incredibly* mother ******* mirror force!  
  
  
  
Anzu: *from the sidelines* go Yugi! kick Kaiba's sorry ass and save your grandfathers soul!  
  
  
  
everyone: shut up slut!  
  
  
  
Anzu: ___  
  
  
  
Jounouchi: no one wants to hear you Anzu!  
  
  
  
Anzu: ;__;  
  
  
  
Yami: yeah, and besides his grandfathers here already remember?!?!  
  
  
  
Kaiba: *ignores them* ill get back at you for doing that, Yugi mutou! *draws a card* but for now, I play Swordstalker in defense mode, along with this. *lays a card face down behind the Swordstalker*  
  
  
  
*ash and the rest slowly walk closer in the background as Yugi and Kaiba continue their duel*  
  
  
  
Yugi: *draws a card* for my next move, I play dark magician in attack mode!  
  
  
  
Ryou: you know, that lines getting a little old these days. you've been saying that for the past five seasons after all.  
  
  
  
Yugi: ^^; anyway...dark magician! dark magic attack! *dark magician does so, Swordstalker is destroyed*  
  
  
  
Pikachu: *walks beside ash, suddenly sees the battle when they pass by. he stops and starts hissing at the monsters on the field*  
  
  
  
ash: *looks down* hey, Pikachu, what's the matter? pikachu: *hisses at Yugi when he makes his next move*  
  
  
  
Yugi: I play Kuriboh in attack mode!!! *fuzzy little Kuriboh appears on the virtual dueling field*  
  
  
  
Brock: *jumps up* HEY! WHO's THAT POKEMON?!?!  
  
  
  
Pokémon group: *anime fall*  
  
  
  
yugioh group: *sweatdrop* O_O;  
  
  
  
ash: *rolls his eyes and takes out his pokedex. he points it at Kuriboh, but Dexter has no reading on it* oh my god! that Kuriboh must be a super rare Pokémon!  
  
  
  
Honda: what the hell? pokemon? o_O;  
  
  
  
Mai: . ok.....  
  
  
  
Yami: *looks at the pokedex* what a piece of shit. *walks over to ash and grabs the pokedex. he throws it on the ground and stomps on it. returning the broken pieces to ash, he walks back to the group and cheers on his aibou*  
  
  
  
ash: ;__; hey, my pokedex...  
  
  
  
Yugi: I then use the magic card multiply to increase my Kuriboh number! *Kuriboh's start popping out of nowhere with that annoying sound*  
  
  
  
Pikachu: pika pi! . *sees the army of fuzzballs and hides behind ash*  
  
  
  
misty: ^____^ oh my god those Kuribohs are so CUTE! I have to catch one and add it to my collection! *takes out an empty pokeball*  
  
  
  
Brock: your collection of what? STOLEN pokemon?  
  
  
  
misty: *knees him in the gut*  
  
  
  
Brock: X_X  
  
  
  
ash: no way misty! not before I catch it! *takes out one of his and does that backwards thing with his hat* POKEBALL, GO! *throws the pokeball hard, and instead of hitting a Kuriboh it hits Honda in the head*  
  
  
  
Honda: aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!! *eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls down beside Anzu who screams*  
  
  
  
*everyone else screams for joy*  
  
  
  
misty: ash! that wasn't very nice!  
  
  
  
Brock: she's right! and you got terrible aim too! XD  
  
  
  
ash: . ill show you bad aim! *steals the pokeball in Misty's hand and does the same thing* POKEBALL, GO! *pokeball hits Yugi in the head*  
  
  
  
Yugi: GAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! GOD DAMMIT THIRD TIME THIS MONTH!!!!!! X________X *falls off his dueling podium and hits his head on the cement*  
  
  
  
Otogi: OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED YUGI!  
  
  
  
Jounouchi: YOU FAT BASTARD!  
  
  
  
ash: O_O *coughs and hides a third pokeball behind his back* I...uh...I'm...  
  
  
  
Yami: *stomps on the pokeball near Yugi's body angrily* YOU'RE IN DEEP SHIT BUDDY THAT'S WHAT!!! *takes a giant machete out of nowhere and starts swinging it around like a madman* XD ILL SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY AIBOU!!! *starts running after him with the machete*  
  
  
  
ask: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! *breaks into a wild run*  
  
  
  
Yami Malik: XD MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! WAIT UP YAMI!!!!! *takes out a chainsaw and follows him around the dueling stadium*  
  
  
  
Ryou: O_O; ...Malik?  
  
  
  
Malik: -_-; *sighs* yes?  
  
  
  
Ryou: why is your Yami more psycho than mine or Yugi's?  
  
  
  
Malik: -.- I dunno. he just is. everyone: :S *sweatdrop as they see the two Yamis chasing ash with their weapons*  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
*end of part 1* R/R I'LL HAVE PART 2 UP IN A WHILE!!!!!!! 


End file.
